Arche Eeb Rile Furt
Arche Eeb Rile Furt (アルシェ・イーブ・リリッツ・フルト) was a worker and magic caster of Foresight who volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. She was a former noble and student of the Imperial Magic Academy. Appearance Arche had blonde hair and blue eyes with a face that possessed delicate features. Arche's hair was cut to a length barely reaching her shoulders. Compared to other beauties, her prettiness lied in the elegance category. She also gave the impression of a lifeless doll. In addition, she also wore a loose robe with sturdy clothes. Personality Arche was a genius young girl amongst the magic caster in the imperial magic academy. On the other hand, she would actually be more of a silent hard worker than just being a talented person. She is almost close to fully reaching the limits of her growth potential. Background Arche was a fallen noble after the ascension of Emperor Jircniv at the throne, who stripped her family's nobility. Even so, her parents continued to waste money as if they were still nobles and fell into debt. Thus, she hated her parents and wished to run away from home with her younger twin sisters. Somewhere in her lifetime, Arche was forced to become a worker, desperately taking up jobs after jobs to repay her family's debt. It was then she joined Foresight led by Hekkeran Termite to take on more co-op missions. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Arche and Roberdyck Goltron returned and met up with Hekkeran Termite and Imina. Hekkeran asked about the moneylender to Arche. She confessed that her family was in debts due to the extravagance of her parent's spending habits. Considering Arche's circumstances though they deny that they are worried about Arche, Foresight decided to accept the quest from Count Femel to investigate the large tomb. Arche later returned home and scolded her father for wasting money as if they were still nobles. She then went to see her younger twin sisters and decided to get away from her home with her sisters when she finished the quest. Arche and her companions arrived at the tomb and discovered a huge amount of treasure in the four affiliated tombs. She and her companions would venture deeper into the underground tomb, as they expected more treasures along the way. However, they were then teleported to the sixth floor's Colosseum, and ended up meeting Ainz Ooal Gown and other Floor Guardians. Desperately, Hekkeran attempted to try and deceive him, but Ainz saw through his lies and fought them as a warrior. Later, Ainz decided to reveal his true power. This turn of event caused the terrified Arche to vomit all over herself twice in a row after witnessing the overwhelming presence Ainz actually was. Knowing that they're outmatched against Ainz, Arche's comrades told her to escape as they would stall him for her. Arche tried to run away until finally realizing that she's still underground. Mentally cornered and falling into absolute despair, she was caught by Shalltear Bloodfallen. In her final moments, all Arche could think of was her twin sisters whom she dearly loved and fainted from mental shock. Soon afterwards, Shalltear killed her while she was still unconscious. Abilities and Powers Arche was a former student and apprentice of Fluder Paradyne, who is known for being the strongest wizard of the Empire in the magic academy. She was a third tier magic caster with a innate talent called the "All-Seeing Eyes". In addition, Arche was even also able to see the rank of a magic caster. People thought that she had the potential to reach Fluder's rank eventually. She was equipped with an iron staff that was covered with countless unknown texts and symbols. Known Classes * Wizard * Academic Wizard * High Wizard Active * Dark Vision * Flash * Fly * Invisibility * Lightning * Magic Arrow * Reinforce Armor Relationships Furt Family Arche's Parents Arche, unlike her parents, does not think highly of her lineage after losing her nobility status. Thus, she hated her parents very much so, who are unable to accept the reality that they were heavily in debt. They would continue to live in a prodigal lifestyle, which constantly puts the family into debt every single day. It was to the point, which Arche had became a driven person in life to do frequent works in order to earn enough money, so she will someday be able to repay the debt collector. Henceforth, she made a resolve to one day move away from her parents and take her twin sisters along with her to some place far away. Ureirika and Kuuderika Arche greatly care for her sisters. She thought that protecting the cheerful smiles of her sisters was her responsibility and was planning to take her sisters with her to live elsewhere once her family's debt is paid. Foresight Hekkeran Termite Hekkeran is Arche's comrade, leader and friend. Hekkeran agreed in letting Arche having the entire prize of the mission to pay her family's debt, saying she can always repay later. He was willing to sacrifice himself to buy time for Arche and his comrades to escape from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Roberdyck Goltron Roberdyck is Arche's comrade and friend. He showed displeasure when he heard about Arche's parents, saying that they should hear the voice of God, or perhaps his fists first. Roberdyck agreed in letting Arche having the entire prize of the mission to pay her family's debt, saying she can always repay later. He was willing to sacrifice himself to buy time for Arche to escape from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He tried to ask Ainz to be merciful with her, but failed. Imina Imina is Arche's comrade and friend. Imina agreed in letting Arche having the entire prize of the mission to pay her family's debt, saying she can always repay later. She was willing to sacrifice herself to buy time for Arche to escape from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, saying she still have her sisters to take care of. Fluder Paradyne Fluder was Arche's teacher in the Imperial Magic Academy. He believed that she had the potential to reach his rank eventually, but she decided to drop out after her nobility was stripped, making her teacher feel shamed for her. Ainz Ooal Gown Because of her innate talent, she could see Ainz's magic power. She panicked once she saw his true power, saying that even the word monster isn't enough to describe him and that she and Foresight doesn't have any chance of defeating him. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she became Shalltear's sex toy and she also teaches Ainz how to dance. She also given the privilege to later live as a civilian in a log cabin on the 6th floor with her sisters. * In the Light Novel, her dead body was cut into different pieces: Entoma uses Arche's voice to replace her old voice, Demiurge takes her skin, several undead take her arms and legs, her head is used as decoration for the devils and the leftovers become food. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Wizards Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Workers Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire